


Christmas Eve with Doctor Robotnik

by Palus_Hiemalis



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, I will continue writing jimbotnik fics each more cursed than the last, Jim Carrey - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Music, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Control, Other, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, jimbotnik - Freeform, somehow??? this is a music fic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palus_Hiemalis/pseuds/Palus_Hiemalis
Summary: You thought you could predict him, what a fool you were… You forgot one important variable: the Doctor loved to dance. And all this was just an elaborate dance...--A light d/s fic with Jimbotnik, feat. Mariah Carey and a Vibrator glove.I wanted to write fic twice as cursed and crack as the last one. Still smut, still beautiful Egg boy man, but its got double the ridiculous lines. Its been split up into two chapters because I had to take a break before I finished it from laughing at my own stupid ideas.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Christmas Eve with Doctor Robotnik

“Mmmm. Yeah. Rub that in my orphan face...”  
He is buried in your breasts. You can feel the friction of his stubble against you, the small scratches that feel like sparks as he digs his face deeper into you. The delicate sweep of his moustache caresses your chest. It's almost unbearable. Almost. You can barely keep still under his grasp, cupping you fully with his hands, one bare and calloused, the other gloved in a breathable polymer knit control unit. He never takes it off. The plastic is slightly cold but the material is somehow silky. You feel snugly restrained. He knows how to hold you, squeezing you as he explores your skin. He presses your breasts together, nipping and sucking at your goose bumps with tingling love bites. His eyes flick up to meet yours as he teases his teeth on your nipple. A yelp catches in your throat and you stutter. You find yourself entwining your legs more thoroughly into his own.

It was Christmas eve, and you came as fast as you could when he summoned you to his lab. Pretty pathetic really, but it wasn’t like you were doing anything special. He’d even asked you the week before what your plans were, and he applauded you for rejecting the illogical nonsense of the Holiday season. So he knew you’d be alone for Christmas, a part of you daydreams that maybe that’s why he called you over…

It was all very routine; he asked you to strip the bed and put new sheets on. You didn’t know he had a bed in there, but he pressed a few buttons from his glove, drones and shelving stowed itself away and a compartment with a double bed materialised behind a steel door. You wondered if there was going to be a maid costume next, but he didn’t seem that tacky. He watched silently from a chair, you as you bent over to tuck the corners in and sensually plump the pillows. Black pillow cases, black duvet cover, black Egyptian cotton all over. The thread-count was insane. When you finally smoothed out the last wrinkles, he was already behind you. 

“My turn.”  
He pinned you. Crossing your arms above your head, he began biting your neck, kissing and scoring it with his canines. Marking it with brutal purple bruises. He lifted your shirt with a single finger off, then moved on to efficiently pulling off your jeans with one stroke. You were impressed with what he could achieve with just one hand.  
And now you were naked, sprawled under him. You’re shivering from excitement; it might be snowing outside the jet black travelling lab, yet, despite the stainless steel on every surface, it was toasty. Much warmer than how he usually kept it.

He dexterously keeps your wrists under one hand as he taps sequences into his glove with the other, all whilst he buries his face against your neck once again. Now his kisses are indulgent and slow, its out of character but you don’t care. You can’t see, what is most likely, a very smug look on his face as he drives your pleasure. You sink into the hot breath against your neck, letting your eyelids flutter closed. Then you hear a buzz. And then you feel it; a firm, rumbling sensation snaking up your thigh, his digits working a slow massage into your skin. A vibrator glove… Truly, this man was going to change the world for the better. You’re trembling, but he doesn’t relinquish his kisses, he only takes deeper bites and lets his stubble grind against your neck. He’s a true genius.

He reaches down and with a decisive tap you move your legs apart. You tremble, the heat of anticipation radiating through your body as the vibrations travel up your thigh.  
“Left yourself open there…”  
You feel the thrum of his husky voice against the shell of your ear. He tugs and nips at it, expertly scratching his teeth against the contours. He beckons one finger from the bottom of your entrance to the clit, in one graceful motion of his middle finger, you melt. You twitch and struggle involuntarily. He responds with a tight squeeze of your wrists, almost too-tight. He begins to explore you, slicking up his gloves as you wriggle beneath him. His four fingers begin to brush you individually, working harmony as his thumb patiently strokes over your clit. You can’t help arching into him, surrendering into his grasp. You interlock your legs with his, he ruts against you in a controlled, heavy motion. The Doctor is a patient man, and you work on his schedule. 

He works into you. The gloves feel almost velvety inside you, yet the deep purr of the vibrations set off breath-taking sparks of friction. He fingers you in rolling waves of his hand, content in observing you crumble under his motions. Your face is flushed from his attention on your collarbone; you’re a hot, wet, dishevelled mess. And it feels perfect. You can pretend to be an organised, ruthless minion in your trim suit, but naked and half-sobbing on black bed sheets is what he reduces you to every time. He’s hardly even looking at you; you’re merely an experiment of his own pleasures. The slightest curl of his lip on your skin tells you he’s smirking, and that’s all you need as you draw closer to cumming.

He lifts himself up. His moustache is only slightly askew, but he remains composed. He releases your numbing wrists and removes his hand. It feels like you’ve been shaken awake. Everything is swimming and coming into clarity. He gets off the bed, sweeping out the wrinkles in his jacket. You’re panting and shivering, you know he hates his work being interrupted so it's best just to lie still.  
He’s looking up at a screen that’s starry with numbers, charts and even a heart rate monitor. He cleans his gloves of your wetness on one of the towels he requested.  
“Your testosterone levels, abdominal contractions and ECG readings tell me you’re ready.”  
“I’m sorry Doctor, ready for wh--?”  
You’re cut off by the lights dimming, and Mariah Carey hums through the speakers. Her angelic voice lingering on _‘All I want for Christmas is…. Yoouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….!’_ before the first jolting piano keys play in.

For a moment you are confused. I mean, you ought to have expected the unexpected, but this was something else. He stalks towards you, snapping his fingers and giving you a twirl. You thought you could predict him, what a fool you were… You forgot one important variable: the Doctor loved to dance. And all this was just an elaborate dance...  
You’d seen him, once or twice, sashaying and bouncing through his lab to psychedelic slow jams and glam rock in short glimpses before stopping abruptly. He’d resume his research without further incident as you tended to his requests. You knew better than to spy on him. It was a private part of his life, and now, as he jived towards you, you knew that you were being gifted a part of that intimacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments and love for the last chapter.  
> This is an expansion pack to that last one. This one is less dom-ish. As I grow older I become less and less kinky, more and more I just want some rough fuckery with a man with a glorious mustache what can I say. 
> 
> Part two coming before year's end, I just needed a break and honestly a little motivation to end it, so if you enjoyed it let me know.


End file.
